Bird House Called Atkatsuki
by poisoncherryblossom93
Summary: Prophocised to be the most powerful ninja, Itsimo Doki is captures for the second time by the Atkatsuki. Will she stay with them? Will she fall in love? Who knows? Find out!rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

1**The Birdcage Called Atkatsuki**

**Me: I hope you like my f.f. In every chapter, I'll talk a bit to make you hate me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Capture**

Doki Itsimo walked down the hall to Hokage's office. ' Sigh, probably another D-class mission.' she thought, while running her fingers through her short feathered red streaked black hair. Ok, it was last year when she was kidnapped by S-class ninjas, so what? She got away didn't she? She passed a plaque that had her two brothers, father, and mother's names printed on with gold leaf lettering. "Gone protecting what means the world to them, ... Family, Honor, Pride, ... and Loyalty."

Itsimo's face hardened. She read these words everyday since she got back... from that fortress of terror...No! No more! It's over and done, they probably won't come after me again! She thought while knocking on the door. " Come in Itsimo-san." The Hokage called. Itsimo opened the door. " Do you have a mission for me Hokage?" The Hokage smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Yes. Itsimo-san, how would you like to make a run to Konoha to deliver a scroll?" Itsimo bit her lip. Tempting, but she wanted a challange, then again, she needed to see Naruto, the ninja responsible for rescuing her. "Sure... um Hokage.." " Yes" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Um, will I be back for the jonin exams?" " Of course." Itsimo smiled for once in a long time.

Next Day: forest

Itsimo ran a slow pace. She was wearing boy's baggy black pants with a red short sleeve shirt with silver long sleeve shirt that reached to her finger tip, that were covered with black and red gloves (most of the time she wore gape finger gloves), but it was chilly that day. She fingered at her kuani, which was on her belt ( along with other weapons). So what, she's paranoid. Her fingers flew up to her head guard which was hanging loosely around her neck. The feeling of dread seeped into her soul. Something wasn't right... her stomach twisted into a knot. Something was DEFFINATELY NOT right. A shirkin sliced into a tree 3 feet from her. She dirrected he chakra into the souls of her feet, and tore into the brush. She heard several deep chuckles. The chase is on.

Now, 'Itsimo Doki' translate into English, 'Always Faster' well Itsimo probably wished that was true. A shirkin sliced her shoulder, drawing a thin line of blood. She hissed at the pain, stopping to turn on her attackers. They disappeared into the bushes to stalk her. Itsimo looked at the brush, daring them to come out. This was supposed to be safe! That means: NO AMBUSHES!!!! " Hello Doki-san. How are you?" Itsimo gulped. Deidara's voice whispered from all around her. " I..I..don't know who you are -" she was interupted by a 'fishy' chuckle. " Yes you do Doki Itsimo-san ." Kisame's mixed in. Itsimo gulped. "Uchia must be around here." Deidara chuckled quitely. " Oh, don't worry, he is." Itsimo slowly turning in a circle, trying to zone in on their location. " Looking for us?" Itsimo shot her head up to search the trees. Deidara was sitting on a big branch. Kisame (fish boy) was hanging upside down by his feet. " Oh look, walking, talking piece of sushi and the dumb blonde!" Itsimo said sarcasticly. They glared at her. " Still haven't lost the lip with age have we?" Deidara wised assed. "Feh! Watch who you mouth of to." Kisame spat. "Well... nice to annoye you again, but, I really need to go. Give Itachi a kick in the balls for me... okay!?" Itsimo said mock happiness. Kisame looked like he was going to die of hysteria. Deidara... looked... um... like he was going to die from laughter. Itsimo's sweat dropped, as the hair on the back of her neck prickled. " He's right behind me, isn't he?" " Yes, he is." Itachi said. (**Okay, imagine a dust cloud in the shape of Itsimo... yeah, she was running fast).** Deidara and Kisame dropped to the ground nexted to Itachi. " Itachi-sama... are you just going-" Kisame started only to be stopped by a earsplitting yelp. Itachi smirked "Got her."

Itsimo struggled againest the chakra infused vines. A mass of vines flew torwards her. Itsimo dodged the mass, just barely. The vines seperated and started to creep torwards her like snakes. Itsimo yelped as four vines wrapped around her legs. She franticly tried to rip the thick vines. Then one almost as big as a tree trunk wrapped around her waist and slamming her into a tree, pinning her there, like a bug in a web waiting for the spider.

The S-class ninji walked into Itsimo's range of vision. Their smirks widened at her look of distress. They wouldn't be surpised if they bursted into flames from the look she was giving them. " My, we seem to have caught a fox in our trap." Itachi said coldly. Itsimo's arms were pinned to her sides. She struggled with the vine's grasp. Itsimo starred into his blood red eyes Shiogan eyes. Her heart beated one, twice, ... she counted her heart beat as he walked torwards her. " How's our fox been?" He was now within 2 feet of her. Itsimo snarled and spat at the ground, hitting Itachi's boot. Itsimo smiled grimly. Itachi looked at the spit blankly." Hello Itsimo-oji-chee." Itsimo's face went red with rage and embarassment (Oji-chee is a name Japanese name men call children, e.i. chan, san, sensi, and sama) she struggled fiercely trying to escape the vines. Itachi flicked his hand and the vines squeezed her rib cage, forcing the air from her. "D-Damnit!" She swore trying to regain the ablility to breath. Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly. " Boy, who knew that our little Ogi-chee swore?" Kisame asked mockingly. Itsimo's usual green eyes turned red and uttered the most unlady like thing in the world...(**Yah who cares) **"F... you!" Deidara smirked and walked up next to the other Atkatsuki member. "I think our fox has a little wolf in her." He reached out to stroke her cheek. She snapped at his fingers. "No, alot of wolf in her." Kisame remarked. " Feh" Itsimo spat scornfully. " This 'wolf' would like to give each of you a free membership to the unicsless club." She sneered wringling in her bonds. " You know, we've really missed your cooking, haven't we guys?" Itachi asked his teammates. They sighed, " Your dessert riceballs, uhh." Deidara sighed dramaticly. Itsimo frowned. " What's your point?" " Well, isn't she the only one who knows where our fortress is?" Itsimo gulped. " You wouldn't... would you?" " Oh yes we would... you're coming back to Atkatsuki base with us." Itachi said in a low voice, as Itsimo's heart sank. " No." She breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Chapter 2 : Run, run as fast as you can**

**Itsimo: I hate you.**

**Me: Sorry, but I made you, so no tlak back!**

**Itsimo: I'm talking BACK!!! What are you going to do?!**

**(I smile evilly)**

**Itsimo: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Itsimo:Nooooo!**

"What was that?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "No!" With a rush of adrenaline, Itsimo snapped the vines, she shot forward trying to get past the three s-class criminals. She got 20 feet. Deidara and Kisame held on to her arms as Itsimo flared her legs, and twisted her body trying desperately to squirm out of their grasps. With a cry of frustration, Itsimo slumped, with her chest heaving.She silently started to build up her strength. She would not go back to the Atkatsuki base without a fight. Itachi looked at the frustrated shinobi who was trying no to hyperventilate. Her green eyes looking around, taking in her surroundings, frantically searching for a escape. She saw none. Itsimo sighed and hung her head. "Hmm, not much of a firecracker when- whoops!" Itachi mocked while dodging her kick. Her head was still hanging. She was a picture of defeat... except for one thing, her hands were balled up into fists. "I ... dare... you... to get your balls within two feet of my kicking range!" Her head shot up to glare into his eyes. She started to throw herslf at the missing nin. Deidara and Kisame focused all their energy on keeping Itsimo from slipping out of their hands. Itachi cocked his head to one side. "What's the matter Doki?" The fire in Itsimo's eyes flared. She looked at her weapon belt, wishing she could launch a shirkin into Itachi's throat. Oh! If only! A smirk played on Deidara's lips. His grip loosened slightly. Bad move. Itsimo wrenched her arm out of his grip and with the momentum she swung around making Kisame loose his grip. She gave him a kick in the chest causing him to fly into Deidara and making them fly 20 feet. Itsimo turned ready to break the enemy 's nose. To bad she forgot who the enemy was. Itachi caught he fist like it was a rubber ball. "That's quite enough Itsimo- Oji-chee." He said calmly. Itsimo sneered at him and reaching with her free hand down to her belt. Kisame came up behind her. "Sorry Doki-san, not." Itsimo blacked out.

Itachi caught Itsimo as she fell forward. Kisame clutched his rib cage. "Ow. That's going to smart in the morning." Deidara shook his head. "You think that's bad! I've got a bruise the size of your head!!!" Itachi cleared his throat impatiently. He was holding Itsimo in his arms, (**Think bridal style, except she doesn't have her arms around his neck.) **"Let's go." he said plain and cold. The others gulped , not daring to say anything.

** Ten minutes later**

Itsimo was aware of strong arms holding her close. Itsimo blinked, thinking, 'Why am hopping through trees, and why am I being held by...OMFG!!!!' With a twist she spun out of his arms. Itsimo centered her chakra into her shoulder to cushion her fall. Itachi called to his comrades. 'Run!' her mind screamed. he stood up and began to run.

Itachi watched as the 'stupid, stubborn, girl' fell to the forest floor, getting up and then running out of his vision. 'How did she get out of my arms?' he thought. " Hey! She's down there!" Deidara yelled to everyone. They all dived to where their compainion pointed. He saw a flash of red disappear, "Yes, you run... run as fast as you can, cause I'm chasing you, Itsimo-oji-chee."

Itsimo burst throuhg the under growth, as it ripped her clothes and scratched he arms and face. She ran in mixed up patterns to try to confuse her stalkers. Itsimo knew that she was weakening, but she couldn't let that stop her. Nothing would stop her. Nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3: Do You Really Think You'll Win?**

**Itsimo: Why do you keep making me run away like a wuss?!**

**Me: Well you and me both know that you would any way.**

**Itsimo: No I wouldn't!**

**Me: Look out! Perverted Itachi on a rampage!**

**Itsimo: What?! Where?! Hide Me!!!**

**Me: See?**

**Itsimo: Bite me.**

**Me: Oh, don't worry someone will. (Evil smile)**

**Itsimo: Shit.**

"We... lost... her." Deidara huffed putting his hand on his knees for support. "Correction, you lost her." Itachi snarled. " Okay, split up! Kisame, you go west, I'll go North, and Deidara don't blow yourself up." Itachi said as Deidara played with one of his clay bird bombs.

Itsimo fell to the ground, her chakra was dangerously low. Itsimo saw a small cave almost hidden from the naked eyeit's one of those type of caves where you and only you could hide. She crawled in and pulled her knees to her chest. Resting her chin on her knees, Itsimo drew in a long shaky breath. " It-si-mo..." She heard him whisper her name slowly. 'He can't see me...' she chanted over and over in her head, like a magic charm. Her chakra started to build itself up, due to the adrenaline rush she was experiencing. " Come out Itsimo-san... I know you can hear me." Itachi said as his legs came into view. gulp " You know, Leader is very disappointed with you oji-chee. He thought you would've came to your senses and gave yourself up." 'Great, name calling and guilt card. What, is this guy a first grader?!' "But of course, I knew you wouldn't, you're too much of a coward. Oh, you're out now?" Itsimo was standing right outside of her hiding spot with her hand clenched at her side, shaking with rage. Itachi turned around to face her. Itsimo moved into her fighting stance. Her hands ready to make hand seals. Itachi looked amused. "You don't really thinkyour going to fight me and win, do you?" Itsimo glared and started to make hand seals. "Ah, shadow clones. Really, Itsimo-oji-chee, I expected more." 4 Itsimo shadow clones appeared by her. They all stood up straight. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Hm?" Itsimo rushed at him hoping he'd think she was a clone. Itachi threw 4 kunai at the clones. 'Poof.' "Shit!" Itsimo shouted while jumping to the side dodging a shirkin Itachi threw. Itsimo threw a kunai at his head. Itachi reached up and snatched it inches from his face. Itsimo let out a frustrated sound. Itachi just stood there chuckling. "Damn!" She growled, then she got an idea. (Now, Itsimo's master is a girl, so, some of the time she'd say how to attack a man, in the last resort of course and you're losing terribly.) Itsimo threw her shirkin at his, uh...oh you know, his privates. Ok, now he moved! He leaped out of the way, but not fast enough, the shirkin sliced his outer thigh. He gave her a look somewhere between, Amused/ Annoyed/Sneaky. gulp "Oh, so we're playing dirty now, are we?" A kunai flew towards Itsimo's chest. She dropped to the ground as the kunai harmlessly cut threw a tree. She jumped up. Itachi was standing in the same spot only smiling this time. "Oh... SHIT!!!" Six kunai appeared out of thin air, four of them snagging her clothes and pinning her to an old tree. Two were pinning her pant legs and two at her shoulders. She couldn't move, she should've been able to at least struggle. Her eyes widened with great fear, Itachi smiled. "You've noticed my special weapons, ni?" He began to walk toward her. "Move!" She hissed to herself. Her limbs refused to move. Itachi chuckled his airy chuckle. "Isn't that interesting Doki-san?" He was now within 6 in of her. He put one hand over her head and leaned over her. Itsimo gulped, as he looked down at her with almost a hunger look in his eyes. "Itachi-sama!" She heard Deidara yell. For once she was thankful for that retard. "Hmm, I'd say they'll be here in about four minutes. What do you think." He grabbed her chin and tilted it up toward his own face, so she could looked into his cold, unemotional, crimson eyes. "I think you should get your hands off my FACE!!!! She spat. "Why would I do that little oji-chee?" She could feel his warm breath on her face as he leaned in closer. "Heh, are you scared, my little fox?" the pit in her stomach grew larger. " N-No way! Who'd be afraid of you?" she tried to sound strong, but her eyes gave her away. Itachi brushed his lips against Itsimo's. Her face went bright red. "Don't lie Itsimo, you're just too irresistible that way." she squeezed her eyes shut. " Don't!" Itsimo turned her head so he kissed her cheek bone instead of her lips. She was puzzled on why he was trying to kiss her. "They're coming," he whispered in her ear, "And you and I won't benefit to be seen in this position, so..." he sliced a shirkin across her stomach making her black out as the others ran into sight.


End file.
